1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car seat reminder system and more particularly pertains to insuring the use of child car seats by care providers in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car seat systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, car seat systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of using child car seats through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,533 issued Mar. 14, 2006 to Younse relates to an Occupant Detection and Notification System for Use with a Child Car Seat. U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,157 issued Oct. 17, 2006 to Best relates to a Car-Seat Occupied Baby-On-Board Indicator Alarm. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,230,530 issued Jun. 12, 2007 to Almquist relates to a Child Seat Safety System for Vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a car seat reminder system that allows for insuring the use of child car seats by care providers in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the car seat reminder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of insuring the use of child car seats by care providers in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved car seat reminder system which can be used for insuring the use of child car seats by care providers in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.